To support advanced development of platform technologies for the development of a cell culture pandemic influenza vaccine containing adjuvants. This contract may support formulation and manufacture of the individual vaccine components, as well as stability testing, nonclinical immunogenicity and efficacy testing in nonhuman primates, IND enabling GLP repeated dose toxicology, submission of an IND and eventual clinical evaluation.